


The Skyfallen

by Ruby_Dragonryder



Category: Transformers: Prime, Transformers: Rescue Bots, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21749446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruby_Dragonryder/pseuds/Ruby_Dragonryder
Summary: In a hidden military base, a twisted lie has grown, and all its inhabitants have been used. General David Power has a secret: aliens have been falling out of the sky. What happens when a 'cursed' little girl rescues one of the 'skyfallen' aliens from ever reaching his clutches...
Kudos: 3





	1. Area 51

**_It's the year 2053. The United States_** is the most technologically advanced country in the world, with hover cars and self-changing clothes, but the legend of Area 51 died long ago. Most civilians believe that it was destroyed in the war, and those that know the truth end up in prison for "treason" before being shipped off to Area 51. After all, they could be useful for something. 

Area 51 was a hidden military base (that supposedly housed aliens) in Lincoln County, Nevada, deep in the Golden Gate Mountain Range, that was supposedly destroyed in WWIII when North Korea bombed North America in 2032. What everyone didn't know was that this base had been researching experimental shielding technology that used partical barriers to protect innocents during times of war. When the bomb came down, General David Power, the leading officer of the base, ordered the shields to be brought up. "This will be their first practical test," he said. When the barrier held as the bomb exploded, everyone at the base rejoiced. General Power told the President, Olivia Maurado, about the test's success, she wanted to keep it a secret. "This is our secret weapon," she told him. "No one can know." 

Because of the vow of secrecy, those who worked at Area 51 brought their families so that they could still see them, which started a village around the the base called Skyfell, in honor of the bomb that didn't break. It became a thriving town, with grocery stores and a mall (only the top officials of each organization knew that Area 51 existed) and farms and schools. Everyone was happy there. They had everything they needed, and no one ever considered needing more.

Then, about ten years ago in 2043, the government gave General Power permission to test on humans. Now you're probably thinking that that's barbaric, and it is, but it was the only way. He was trying to create superhumans. But that wasn't the worst part. They were testing on _children_. They realized that the adult body rejected given superpowers, but the child's body was still growing until the age of about 18. Their bodies would accept anything they were given.

The most twisted thing is, the people of Skyfell began trying to volunteer to be made into "Supers." They didn't know that those who were, wouldn't be allowed to leave... 

Their first victim was a Caucasian girl named Nebula Gorami. She was an orphan (the real reason they could test on her) and only eight years old, with golden hair and sky blue eyes. They stuck her in a giant glass tube that was connected to a huge contraption that would potentially give her powers.

"Do I really have to do this?" she asked General Power.

"Yes," he replied, "but it's all in the name of science." He went back up into the control room. "Turn it on."

"But we don't know what it will do to her!" said a scientist.

"That's why we're testing. _Turn it on!_ "

As the switch was flipped, electricity coursed through the wiring connected to the tube, and it struck Nebula. She began screaming, her eyes completely enveloped by a luminous white, desperately trying to break the glass, to make the pain stop. Then, as suddenly as it had started, it was over. She collapsed against the glass, breathing heavily, her eyes still glowing.

General Power walked back downstairs and opened the tube. "Are you alright?"

She looked up at him, into his cold blue eyes, and suddenly could see everything that would lead to David Power's defeat. She saw a boy with black hair, William Iccaro, who turned into a man who she knew she would love one day. She then saw a scene where she held a little girl in her arms, and looking up at William, she'd say, "She's perfect." She saw the little white-haired girl grow up into a protector, a hero, a healer. She, Reyna Iccaro, would end this once and for all. For Nebula had been given, among other things, the power of Divination. She could see everything she would have to do to shape the future right.

Nebula, softly at first, then getting louder, began to laugh. It was a laugh of power, as if to say, 'I no longer have any reason to fear you.'

"What is so funny?" David demanded.

"You don't see it do you? You're too daft to see anything."

"What is it? What do I not see?!"

"You have just founded the means of your destruction. These supers you will create, _they_ will be your downfall." And she began to laugh harder.

"Take her back to the village. This test is complete."

As they dragged her away, she yelled, "You will find your end in Reyna Iccaro, David Power. That much is certain."

"Then I will make sure there never is a Reyna Iccaro. The minute she is born, I will end her myself," he told himself. "That I will do."

What he didn't know was that he had just sealed his fate, for no one can fight destiny's power...


	2. The Cursed Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet more characters and delve into the plot. Get ready for excitement!! ^^D 
> 
> ~~I really suck at these, don't I?~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yello! Just thought I'd get another chapter out so you'd understand why this is a TFP fanfic.

**_25 years later in 2078_** ** _, Nebula Iccaro_** and her husband, William, were back in the "big grey building" as the local kids called it, separated into their separate cells. After predicting General Power's downfall, Nebula was allowed to live in the village for a while, even getting married and having eight children, before being taken back into the compound to be the General's personal soothsayer. Once they had realized that Nebula was given shapeshifting along with her divination, she was put down deep in the prison, even though it was pointless. Her six daughters and their father (fellow prisoners) found a way to see her every day using tunnels they dug in the walls. Her cell was the second deepest, the last being saved for the prophesied savior, Reyna Starlight Iccaro.

Reyna Starlight Iccaro was Nebula's fifth child, but she wasn't known as Reyna, but as Harmony Prism Iccaro, because ever since Nebula's prophecy was given, General Power had been searching, hunting, for the girl who would be his destruction. The little girl was born with powers, as all the Iccaro children were, being identified by her unusual snow-white hair and kind, turquoise eyes that seemed to take in everything around her. She grew closest to Dawn Morning Iccaro, the eldest at 15 (now anyway) and twin of Nyx Luna Iccaro, and the two bouncy girls did everything together until she and the other five "known" daughters were taken into the prison.

As she sat in the darkness, she remembered how she had saved the last two free children she had, and the sadness they would be feeling now... 

_Six years earlier, when Reyna was seven years old, Nebula was pregnant with her last child, who was to be named Sarai Hope Iccaro. Nebula walked around the nearly empty house using her giant white feathered wings for balance. She and Reyna were the only Iccaro's left in the village, as the rest of the family had been 'removed for safety measures.'_

_Nebula was hand-sewing a blanket for the baby girl in a rocking chair in front of the fire while Reyna played with her toys when a knock came from the doorway._

_Reyna looked up at her mother. "You're gonna' have to hide your wings now Mama."_

_Nebula looked at her child. She seemed much older than she should be, seeing so much pain, loss, and destruction in her life. "I know darling. I know." Nebula let her wings vanish as she walked to the front door and opened it._

_General Power stood there with two officers. "It's time Nebula."_

_"No. I refuse," Nebula said sternly, keeping Reyna behind her._

_"You don't have the authority to refuse me Nebula," David said in a cold, hard voice. "I would hate to use force."_

_"I will come when these two children can take care of themselves, no sooner, David." She looked back at Reyna. "Come back then, and I will be yours."_

_"Fine. I will give you four years, Nebula Ann Iccaro, then you will come willingly."_

_"Very well. I will see you in four years." And she shut the door and went back to her sewing._

_"Mama," Reyna asked softly. "What's gonna' happen in four years?"_

_"Mama's going to have to go away for a while, darling. Now I have a job for you."_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I want you to go find a hideout where you can stay with your sister after I'm gone, all right?"_

_Reyna thought about that. "All right."_

_"Now, before you go, will you sing for me, my little angel?"_

_"Of course, Mama!" And as her young voice echoed throughout the house, Nebula's worries melted away, and the visions slowly died, reassuring her that everything would be perfect in the end._

Now, back in the cell, remembering her little angels that could still fly, Nebula knew that everything was about to change.

~

Here we are, June 16, Reyna's birthday, and we are in the secret mountain base near the compound, two years after Nebula was taken into the compound. Six-year-old Sarai, nicknamed "Scarlet Rage" for her temper, and now thirteen-year-old Reyna are having a small party using some of the supplies they collected over the four years and the few supply runs that they make into the village.

"Make a wish Reyna!" Scarlett told Reyna.

"All right," Reyna said with a smile, then closed her eyes. "I wish... I wish... I wish Mom and Dad and all our sisters would come back," she said and blew out the candles.

As the darkness closed in, a huge whoosh and a bang sounded outside. 

"What was that?" Scarlett asked.

"Stay here." Reyna walked toward the secret door. "I'll check it out. I'll be right back."

She went outside and saw a huge spaceship had crashed in the valley. She nearly ducked back inside when she saw the searchlights, but then a voice in her head told her, _They wouldn't be searching this much if whatever is in that spaceship wasn't important, would they?_

Torn between safety and curiosity, she stood there for a second like a deer in headlights. Then when she saw soldier Jeeps rushing across the mountains, she made up her mind. 

"This is my turf," she muttered as she began to nimbly jump down the cliff face. "I'm gonna' defend it." For this was the base she had found when her mother told her to hide so many years ago. She had installed the fresh water and farms herself with no help. If they wanted to get this close to her home, she would make sure they regretted it.

She made it to the spaceship before the soldiers did, and what she found was remarkable. A huge red, blue, and silver robot was leaking light blue stuff and seemed to be unconscious. As she got closer though, it woke up.

"What's going on?" it asked. The voice sounded male.

"You've crash-landed on a planet called Earth. Now if you don't want to end up tortured or a part of some grotesque experiment, I suggest you come with me," Reyna said as she tried to untangle him from the cables all over the ship’s cabin.

Then a green laser beam shot straight at the spaceship. Reyna saw it and yelled, "Get down!" She was too late. The beam hit the robot full on the chest, and his metal groaned under the pressure. Reyna saw what it was doing, and looked around, searching desperately for something to block the beam. The only thing that she found that could even possibly block the beam was a huge chunk of the ship's hull taller and wider than she was tall. She picked it up and shoved it into the beam, interrupting its contact with the robot stuck in his own spaceship. The grey metal became unbearably hot, yet still, Reyna stood her ground. The robot could only watch while a 13-year-old girl saved his life, wondering who in the universe she could be. 

The beam stopped, and Reyna dropped the sheet, breathing heavily. She turned to the robot. "Can you untangle yourself?"

"I think so."

"Good. You do that, and I'll distract the soldiers. Got it?"

Having no better ideas, he nodded. 

Reyna jumped off the ship and stood in the headlights of the oncoming Jeeps. They slammed on the brakes.

"Hey, kid!" one soldier yelled. "What do you think you're doing? We're on governmental business here."

"The robot? Oh, he's nothing compared to me."

"What do you mean?"

"I just think that your leader would like to get me more than some silly alien robot."

In the background, the robot, while still untangling himself, was slightly offended. _Silly alien robot? Who's she calling silly? She's nothing compared to the Cybertronians._ Then he realized she was risking her life for his, standing up to their... army? He didn't know who they were, but she didn't seem to be on good terms with them. _What is she doing?_

"What do you mean, girl? We have orders to get the alien."

"Let her speak," said a voice from the back of the Jeep. 

_Oh, creepers. The general's here too. This is going to be fantastic,_ Reyna thought. "Hello, General. How's my mother doing?"

David processed this. "You're the 'Harmony' girl. One of the two who got away."

"That's me. But my name isn't actually Harmony." She took a deep breath. "My name is Reyna Star Iccaro, and I will be your destruction."

Her voice echoed throughout the mountain range as everyone told that in.

The general's face hardened. "Kill her."

"But she's just a-" said the soldier.

The robot was shocked. 'Reyna Iccaro,' as the girl called herself, had revealed herself for this 'General' character and was about to get herself killed, just to save him? What was she doing?! Then he realized he had finally finished untangling himself. What was he doing _to help her_?! He was going to give her some backup.

The soldier was about to fire the machine gun when the robot took the gun out of his hand and crushed it so it was bent in half. The man whimpered.

"Leave her alone," the robot said.

The man nodded, shaking.

The robot turned to Reyna. "Are you all right?"

"I think so. Now let's get out of here," Reyna said thankfully.

"Where are we going?" 

"Follow me." She led him up the cliff face and into the cave from the beginning of this passage.

"But they will find us in here," said the robot, thinking she had led him into a trap.

"Not necessarily," she replied. Then her eyes began to glow, and she yelled, "Reveal!"

A secret opening appeared that was big enough for the robot to go through, and they through just as the general yelled, "Stop them!" Reyna told the opening to 'replace,' and all was quiet once more.

~

Back at base, General Power walked down the hall to Nebula's cell. He opened the door to the room to find Nebula facing the wall.

Nebula spoke first. "So... you found out, didn't you." It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I did," David said.

"Then I can speak plainly now. Did you catch her?" Nebula asked.

"No, but I swear when I find her, she will pay for your insolence."

"Then for her sake and for yours, I hope you never do."

General David shut the door again, leaving a smiling Nebula behind.


	3. The Autobot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Optimus Prime learns about his new surroundings and the story of those trapped there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is starting to get fun! Hope you like it!

When the robot woke up finally, he heard three voices: two females and one... canine?

"Reyna, why doesn't the big robot wake up?" said one voice.

"The big robot lost a lot of blood that night, Scarlett. He needs to rest and heal up a bit," said the other voice.

 _That was the girl who tried to protect me,_ the robot remembered. _Reyna, I think._

"But his blood is blue, Reyna! Why is it blue?"

"It's because he's not human, okay? Just let him rest. He went through a lot that night."

"But he's been asleep for two days!"

"Let him rest. He needs it."

A new sound... barking... sounded through a large space, and Reyna began scolding the yipping creature.

"Whiteout! He needs to rest. I know you want to meet him and everything, but you can do it when he wakes up, all right? Scarlett, take Whiteout and go play."

After they ran off, the robot groaned and opened his eyes. He was in a large cave with several smaller caves around the wall, and he was laid against a wall. In a half-hearted attempt, he tried to get up but fell back to the floor.

"Whoa. Stay down." It was Reyna, the one who nearly got herself killed for him. "You were hit pretty hard. What do you remember? What is your name?"

"I'm Optimus Prime. I remember crashing and seeing you, and then... did you really pick up that piece of the hull?"

"Yeah. That's the first time I've picked up something that big. I think that the green laser was the amnesia ray, some weapon that's supposed to make you groggy or something. I've heard that a side effect is a loss of memory." She sounded genuinely concerned. "What else do you remember?"

"That general was going to kill you, but I took the weapon and broke it. Then you lead me into a dead-end cave and... told it to reveal itself?"

"First off, that wasn't a dead-end tunnel. Second, that was a command word that I put in place years ago in case I was unable to open the door myself."

"And then... everything went black."

"That would be when you blacked out from blood loss. How do you feel, Optimus?"

Optimus stared at her. "What's blood?"

"It's... a bodily fluid that humans need to live."

"I don't have blood. I have energon."

Reyna had been looking around for something when Optimus said that. "Energon? That's new to me."

"It's an energy source, an extremely powerful one."

It seemed that Reyna found what she was looking for. "Well then, it's a good thing the army didn't get you. Those soldiers do the most terrible things to people." She turned around holding a large swath of bandages. "Now hold still. Where does it hurt?"

"Mostly around here." He pointed to his left ankle. "And here." Then he held his right shoulder and forearm.

"I'm surprised your chest doesn't hurt more," Reyna said as she started wrapping the open wounds in his metal mesh.

"I'm trying to ignore it," he said with a sigh. 

"Oh." She turned around again. "Scarlett? Get me an ice pack would ya'?"

"Yes, Reyna!" said a far off voice. "Just let me get Whiteout away from the snakes."

"Whiteout, heel!" Reyna ordered.

"Who's ** _ **—**_** " Optimus started.

Reyna put up her hand to silence him. "Just wait for it."

Suddenly, a giant, white, fluffy fox with furry feathered wings bounded into the room, a little red-headed girl in tow. The fox tripped, somersaulting and causing the girl to run into it as well. They rolled to a stop in front of Reyna's feet.

Reyna smiled. "Hello Whiteout," she said, scratching behind the fox's ear. "Were you taunting Sally again?"

"Ruff!" the fox answered, sitting in front of her master. Her fluffy tail pounded up and down, a smile on her face.

"You know that if you play with Sally you're gonna' get bitten, and next time I'm not helping you."

Whiteout whimpered, tucking her ears.

"Now, what are we going to do instead?"

Whiteout thought for a second, then yipped.

"That's a much better idea. You go play with Wildfire. And LEAVE SALLY ALONE. This was her home first. She's graciously letting us stay here. You might have to leave if you don't quit making her upset."

Whiteout whimpered, let Reyna hug her, then ran off to play with Wildfire.

"What?" Optimus asked.

"That is Whiteout. She's a lot bigger than she should be, being experimented on and all. She's also nearly indestructible, at least that we know of. It's a long story."

"And you are?" Optimus asked as he looked at the redhead.

"I'm Scarlett! Reyna's personal assistant!" Scarlett replied cheerily.

"And little sister," Reyna explained as she picked her up. "Did you get me that ice pack?"

"Oh! I'll go do that."

"Thanks!" Reyna yelled as Scarlett ran off.

"So you're not alone here." It wasn't a question.

"No. We've been here for two years after Mother was taken into the compound. We're the only supers left, me and Scarlett. Whiteout is an experiment I rescued, along with Wildfire the phoenix, who our sister Dawn saved seven years ago. They're siblings of some sort."

"Compound? Supers? Experiment? And why is your mother in the compound?"

"The compound is where you would have gone if I hadn't have saved you."

"Didn't I save you?" Optimus asked.

"I had it under control. We learned a long time ago from when I accidentally jumped off a cliff that I'm indestructible in every way." She shrugged. The way that Reyna said it made it sound like not a big deal. "We also have suspicions that I might be immortal, but we haven't figured out how to test that. That gun would have done nothing, but I'm glad you intervened. I get to keep that secret for a little longer."

"You're what? You did what?!"

"I'm what most call a 'super,'" Reyna explained while making finger quotes, "but it's more of a 'curse' really. Sure, my powers are useful, especially talking to animals, but I hunted because of it. Not a lot of fun." She sighed, then shrugged. "But that isn't going to change anytime soon, so I've gotten used to it."

Optimus looked at the girl in front of him. There was more to this girl than met the eye. What it could be was still to be determined.

"The soldiers have never gotten that close to the cave before. I hope you're important, 'cause I nearly got my family killed. Again."

"Found it!" yelled Scarlett from far off. 

"Kay! Bring it down!" Reyna called.

Scarlett came in with an ice pack the size of a pillow in her arms. Reyna took it from her and place it on the bot's chest, which made Optimus gasp from the cold. 

"I'm guessing you don't like cold weather?" Reyna asked as she removed the ice pack.

"No, I do not. We Cybertronians are not made for Arctic temperatures," Optimus agreed.

"So you really are an alien?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes," Optimus answered, eyebrow raised. This one was very curious, innocent. He doubted that she'd ever seen bloodshed.

"Wait, how do you know what Arctic temperatures are like?" Reyna questioned with her hands on her hips.

"I've been on Earth for a while, even have contact with the government. We go on Arctic exploration duty every once in a while to see if we can find any Cybertronian artifacts that might have been sent here."

"Hmm. There's nothing around here. If alien artifacts were anywhere near here, the soldiers would have taken them into the compound by now." Reyna tried to remember the last big find, but couldn't. "Why did you come here?"

"Rachet was getting a strange reading from around here, so I came to check it out. I slammed into some invisible barrier that knocked out my spaceship, then crash-landed. That reminds me, I should contact them so they know I'm alright."

"I wouldn't ** _ **—**_** " Reyna warned, but was too late. 

A terrible screeching sound echoed through the cave. Reyna and Scarlett clamped their hands over their ears, while Optimus turned down his audio sensor, but both attempts were futile to block out the noise Off in the distance, Whiteout whimpered, pawing at her ears.

"Turn it off!" Reyna yelled.

"How?!" Optimus yelled back.

"Stop trying to contact the outside world! It won't work!"

Optimus turned off his coms device, and the screeching stopped. A hissing came from off in the distance. 

"Sorry, Sally!" Reyna called back. "We'll try to keep it down."

The hissing came again, and then all was silent for a minute as everyone puzzled out this mystery.

"Why did that happen?" Optimus asked.

"Because this place, Skyfell, is shielded from the outside world. Nothing gets through. Nothing, it seems, except you." Reyna looked at Optimus, and suddenly he saw sorrow in those normally hardened eyes. Behind that bravery and resourcefulness... could that be fear?

"Is there a place where I could contact my team?"

"Theoretically, yes. Follow me, or do you still need to rest?" Reyna checked with concern.

"I have strength enough for this," Optimus replied as he stood up. He wobbled a bit, but Reyna caught him. "You're strong!"

"I have my ways." She grinned. "A girl's gotta' have _some_ secrets."

As they walked out the front door into the starry night, Reyna's heightened senses heard something. 

There, on the road, was a yellow and black car next to a blue and pink motorcycle, both being hunted by soldiers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another cliffhanger! Guess you'll have to wait for the next update! Sorry, not sorry!
> 
> In the meantime, comment what you think down below and subscribe for more updates!
> 
> See ya!


End file.
